ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Myaxx
Myaxx is a Chimera Sui Generis member of the DNA Force and Azmuth's assistant after Albedo. Appearance In the original series, Myaxx was similar in appearance to Vilgax before his accident with Xylene's ship, to the point where Ben easily confused her with him. However, she had the Chimera Sui Generis mark of beauty on her main tentacle, and was leaner. In Alien Force, Myaxx has a more feminine appearance, with fewer facial tentacles and a leaner body. Personality Although Myaxx is the same species as one of the most dangerous alien warlords in the universe, Myaxx is, ironically, portrayed as a coward who would gladly try to run away if she had the chance. In an argument with Ben, she described herself as "a selfish and self-centered being". However, she showed some concern about the universe being destroyed, and was able to overcome her cowardice in order to fight Vilgax's army. Powers and Abilities Myaxx possesses enhanced strength and durability, making her a naturally good fighter. She was able to kick Perk Upchuck a long distance, and was seen tearing apart Vilgax's drones with her bare hands. In addition to her strength, Myaxx is an intelligent and skilled scientist, who helped Azmuth in creating the Omnitrix and so knows how to use it to some extent. History Myaxx originally was working as an assistant for Azmuth. She proved to be devoted to him, helping him in his work on the prototype Omnitrix by collecting DNA from various alien species for the Codon Stream (including the ones for Wildvine and Ghostfreak), as well as creating his hiding place on Xenon. However, since Azmuth refused to give her the credit she deserved, she eventually walked away from him, and, as revenge for Azmuth's disrespect towards her, erased Azmuth's genetic signature on the Omnitrix and left her own. She also sold the cloaking technology she and Azmuth developed to hide Xenon to Spheroid pirates which resulted in her being sent to Incarcecon by the Galactic Enforcers. Original Series Myaxx was introduced in Secret of the Omnitrix, where Ben, Gwen and Tetrax found her on Incarcecon. Confusing her for Vilgax, Perk Upchuck attacked her. After the mistake was cleared, she told them she was the creator of the Omnitrix so they would free her from Incarcecon. Once they had escaped, she told them the truth, but agreed to help them find Azmuth. She also provided Ben with a device that sent the destructive blasts coming from the Omnitrix right back to it, so no one around would be harmed. On Xenon, Myaxx helped Ben and Tetrax fight Vilgax's army. After Way Big defeated Vilgax, Azmuth offered her to be his assistant again. Though he admitted he wouldn't treat her better than before, she agreed and came back with him, as she preferred not going back to Incarcecon. Ben 10: Alien Force Myaxx reappears at the beginning of The Final Battle: Part 1 to tell Azmuth that Albedo stole the Ultimatrix from the storage. Appearances Ben 10 *'Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix' (first appearence) Ben 10: Alien Force *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (first re-appearence) Trivia *According to Dwayne, Myaxx designed DNA collection devices for collecting DNA for the Codon Stream.http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=314&sk=a&start=1230#p1956 *According to Derrick, Myaxx may have a possible cameo in the future during Omniverse.http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/508109875847395266 *Myaxx appears to be aware of her own selfishness, admitting in an argument with Ben saying "I am a selfish and self-centered being." *Despite her time working with him, Myaxx was unaware that Azmuth was a Galvan. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Honorary/Unofficial Plumbers Category:Characters Category:DNA Force Members Category:Female Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Scientist Category:Incarcecon Prisoners Category:Original Series Characters